The present disclosure relates to facsimile apparatuses and particularly relates to a technique for changing data which is subject to fax transmission.
Most facsimile apparatuses employ a technique in which in transmitting an image of an original document being subject to fax transmission to a destination facsimile apparatus, a representation of additional time-stamp information indicating, for example, a fax transmission date and time is attached as a header, a footer or the like to the image of the original document.
There is also proposed a facsimile apparatus configured to display on a display screen an image of an original document being subject to fax transmission, acquired by scanning the original document, receive a command to edit the image data from an operator, enable editing of the image data using the display screen, and fax the image of the original document modified into a user-desired content by the editing.